Najlepszego z okazji walentynek
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Kise zaczyna czuć coś do kapitana drużyny, czy odważy się mu wyznać własne uczucia?


**Najlepszego z okazji Walentynek**

Czym jest miłość? Co jej daje taką moc? Moc dzięki której jesteśmy w stanie góry przenosić? Moc która sprawia, że nawet w czasie największej burzy, dla nas zawsze świeci słońce? Miłość jest wtedy, gdy dwoje ludzi potrafi się doskonale zrozumieć nie wypowiedziawszy ani jednego słowa. Miłość jest wtedy, gdy wiemy, że w drugiej osobie jest nasze schronienie. Miłość jest wtedy, gdy chcemy całym sobą żyć dla drugiej osoby. Miłość jest wtedy, kiedy wzajemne relacje między dwojgiem ludzi opierają się na zrozumieniu, na zaufaniu, na cierpliwości… Miłość jest potężna, ale powinna być też wyrozumiała i powinna umieć wybaczać. Jednak miłość to także cierpienie, ból i tęsknota za osobą na której nam zależy. Nikt nie zna dokładnej definicji miłości dla każdego wiąże się ona z czymś innym. Dla jednych miłość to tylko seks, dla innych jest stanem uniesienia. W końcu wielu naukowców porównuje miłość do stanu po LSD…

Słyszałem o nim od czasu kiedy udało mi się dostać do pierwszego składu, początkowo nie wyróżniał się zupełnie niczym. Można było powiedzieć, że był dla mnie wręcz niewidzialny, niezauważalny, zupełnie jak Kurokocchi. Jedyną rzeczą jaką o nim wiedziałem było to, że mnie obserwuje. Oczywiście z taką informacją wiele razy w czasie treningów oglądałem ludzi jacy zebrali się na nich, ale nie zauważyłem nikogo kto by mi się przyglądał. Poznałem go dopiero kiedy udało mi się trafić do regularnego składu niższy ode mnie z włosami koloru ognistego zupełnie jak jego temperament – o czym przekonałem się później – początkowo nie zwracałem na niego większej uwagi, został kapitanem więc owszem darzyłem go szacunkiem, ale tylko tyle. Jednak fakt, że cały czas trzymał się z dala od reszty notując coś w swoim notatniku, znikał zaraz po treningach zaszywając się w swoim kantorku nadawał jego osobie tajemniczości, nawet się nie obejrzałem jak zacząłem się kochać we własnym kapitanie, który mało tego okazał się sadystą jakich mało. Nie przeszkadzał mi fakt, że obrywało mi się za każde spóźnienie, za każde obijanie się ile razy jego nożyczki leciały w moja stronę trafiając w ścianę nie zliczę, jednak to nie sprawiało, że moje serce zwalniało rytm. Wiele razy zdobywałem się też na odwagę, żeby zostać po treningu i zapoznać go z własnymi uczuciami, ale zawsze po jego zakończeniu cała pewność siebie ulatywała, więc tchórzyłem i uciekałem szybko do domu. Tkwiłem więc w swojej platonicznej miłości połowę gimnazjum, aż do 14 lutego 2009 roku. Był już wieczór i jedyne światło jakie oświetlało ulice było to dawane przez zapalone przy chodnikach latarnie, mało tego dzień nie należał też do najcieplejszych, więc stałem pocierając co chwilę dłonie które i tak były schowane w grubych rękawiczkach przeskakując z nogi na nogę w torbie trzymałem zawinięty pakunek z czekoladkami jakie udało mi się wykonać przy małej pomocy siostry. W końcu o to chodziło w tym święcie, prawda? Wyszedł, dostrzegłem jego dobrze znaną mi sylwetkę i włosy na karku aż mi się zjeżyły, a rumieńce na policzkach zostały zastąpione z tych z zimna na zawstydzenia. Nerwowo zacząłem grzebać w torbie czując na sobie jego wzrok. Nie stchórzę, nie wolno mi nie teraz. To była moja ostatnia szansa na powiedzenie mu tego co czuje, niedługo mieliśmy się rozejść do różnych szkół.

- Ryouta. Co Ty tutaj robisz o tej porze? – jego głos jak zwykle przesycony był chłodem i obojętnością.

- To dla Ciebie Akashicchi! – wykrzyczałem wyciągając w jego stronę paczkę z czekoladkami i spuściłem głowę właśnie w taki sposób chcąc ukryć rumieńce jakie powiększały się na mojej twarzy.

Trzeba wyobrazić sobie jego minę, szybko mrugające powieki wielkie oczy wpatrujące się to we mnie, to w pakunek i rozchylone z zaskoczenia usta. Myślę, że tym sposobem przekazałem mu swoje uczucia lepiej niż zrobiłbym to w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Nigdy nie zapomnę delikatnych rumieńców na jego policzkach i tej dłuższej ciszy jaka między nami panowała, a potem… a potem złapał mnie za rękę i odprowadził do domu. Od tego czasu minął dokładnie rok, a ja i Akashicchi nadal jesteśmy parą. Nie przeszkadza nam nawet odległość jaka nas dzieli, często rozmawiamy przez telefon i widujemy się co drugi tydzień.

Nerwowo zerkałem na zegarek w swoim telefonie i poprawiłem szalik jakim owinąłem sobie szyję czekając na niego na dworcu, pociąg z Kioto miał przybyć za dokładnie 5 minut, a mi już się dłużyło. Nie tylko dlatego, że dzisiejszy dzień należał do jednych z najzimniejszych w tym roku, ale z powodu dzisiejszego święta. Kiedy tylko damski głos oznajmił, że pociąg wjechał na peron prawie pobiegłem na niego, rzucając się na czerwono-włosego chłopaka ściskając w ręce torebkę z czekoladkami.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji walentynek Akashicchi! – wykrzyczałem głośno na dzień dobry. Już chwilę później jego usta złączyły się z moimi zapewne głównie po to, żeby mnie uciszyć, ale z zachłanności pocałunku wywnioskowałem, że też dlatego, żeby za jego pomocą nadrobić całe dwa tygodnie rozłąki. Cóż, mimo komercji tego święta podejrzewam, że od roku obu nam to aż tak nie przeszkadza, a wręcz przeciwnie zaczęliśmy je tolerować, a nawet lubić.


End file.
